Jake Descovers Love
by SweetEmiliana
Summary: Dirk Strider finally tells Jake English he loves him. Can Jake handle it and if so what will he do?  this was writen for a friend of mine. Please Review


**a/n  
><strong>_This story was writen for my best friend Brittney. I hope you like it.  
>these are mostly just practice stories.<br>this was made over tumblr. My tumblr is .com_

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Descovers Love<strong>

Jake stared at the screen in shock, he hadn't been expecting anything like this. He was shaking, not knowing what to say. He knew it was ungentle-men like not to answer, but what can you say to your best chum that just confessed his love to you. Jake knew from Roxy that Jane like him too, but why him... Why does everyone have to like him? In seconds he had ripped his skull-top off his head and had it rolling a crossed the floor. You didn't want to deal with this right now.

Jake had just watched what he thought looked like Dirk rip its own heart out. It pained him so much to try and help the poor bot. It had saved his life after all, even though it did beat him up after. Jake was just so...Frustrated. He just wanted to be friends, but he did like dirk... A lot. He was just confused in what was happening. He noticed Jane and dirk were now messaging him and he didn't want to seem completely rude. He let out a deep sigh and chased after his skull-top.

He ignored Dirks chat for a bit, because he still had no idea what to tell the guy. Jane on the other hand was telling him more about her dream, which still kind of upset him. He didn't like this idea about the game,. He had no idea what the game was even about. After an long stressful hour, Jake couldn't take ignoring Dirk and finally answered with a small "I love you too". He had figured it out in his head, with a bit of Jane's help. He just needed to think it over, but he loved Dirk.

He guessed he loved Dirk from a bit now, but he had no idea. He must had pushed it to the back of his mind and refused to reason with it. Then again, he did still like his blue ladies. He blushes with a toothy grin. He curled up in his blankets and chatted with Dirk into the late of night. He didn't seem to notice how dark it was getting. He didn't even notice when he nearly fell asleep. Then in a flash Jake noticed 5 words "I want to see you." Jake blushes completely red.

He had never actually talked to a person face to face. He wanted to say no, it really wasn't a good idea just yet. Not yet, but his fingers had a different idea. "then come here." What did he just say... Oh no. He didn't just... yep he did. Dirk soon replied, telling him he would leave in the early morning. "but for now we both must get some sleep. Goodnight English." Jake sighed, actually well excited to see Dirk. Maybe it was good his fingers typed on its own.

He curled into his blankets into his blankets more and smiled as he fell asleep. As he woke up, he jumped up and remember that Dirk was coming. He got himself cleaned up and had started on his room. It looked horrible in there. After he finished he sat on his bed and waited for his best chum to come. A while after, Jake thought he saw something from the corner of his eye. He smiled and looked out his window, seeing dirk flying towards him on what looked like a board. He was nonstop smiling.

Dirk smiled, coming right up to the window. "Hello Mr. Strider." Jake was a bit nervous and smiled. "Hello English." Dirk pulled himself though the window. Jake noticed that dirk was much skinner and more muscular, he could actually sort of see the muscles in dirks arms more under his shin. He reached out to touch them not noticing that he was. Dirk blinked, letting him grab his arm. Jake blinked, looking up at dirks face. Dirk smiled down at him, kissing his forehead.

Jake just hoped dirk couldn't see his blush or notice his speech impediment. He hugged him and pulled dirk over to the bed. "please take a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" Dirk shakes his head, sitting on the bed. Jake watched and sat down next to dirk. He sat a safe distance away. "ummm, then do you want to watch a movie?" Dirk looked over and smiled. "sure thing English. A movie sounds great." Jake looked into Dirks shades, not liking not being able to see Dirks eyes.

Dirk glanced at him, before Jake got up to start the movie. Dirk watched and smiled, putting a hand out for Jake's. Jake blushes and took it, being pulled into a tight embrace. Jake got shocks up his spin was his skin rubbed up against dirks. It felt strangle good. He curled up closer to dirk and watched the movie, defending his favourite characters against Dirks comments. Then he felt dirks hands on his chin, oh what was Mr. Strider doing?

Jake gasped, as Dirks lips pressed against his. His nerves exploding as he blinked and was stunned, before coming too. He kissed back, loving the way he fit against dirks body and the way his nerves were out of wack. Before he knew it dirk pulled away, panting for breath. Jake was doing the same. He laughed and pressed himself against dirk again, kissing him again. Dirk mumbling "I love you." Jake looked up and smiled. "I love you too."

The end


End file.
